


Crush

by seiferAlmasysLover86



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Enemies to Lovers, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiferAlmasysLover86/pseuds/seiferAlmasysLover86
Summary: Zell has a crush, and doesn't know what to do with himself.
Relationships: Seifer Almasy/Zell Dincht
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was really random so there's not a whole lot i can say, but I think it turned out good at any rate. It just sorta popped into my head and I went with it and this came about.
> 
> And a side note--I am working on a SeiferxSquall piece as well, and I don't know when I'll post it. could be today, or not. as of yet it's untitled. 
> 
> Well, hope this doesn't suck too terrible haha. hope you enjoy!

Sometimes, Zell Dincht wondered what the hell he was doing.

He watched as a tall, tanned, muscular body move about the common showers. He watched the way the water glistened on the smooth looking skin, making it shine. The way the figure ran his hands over his long legs as he soaped them up, and Zell cursed himself for not being able to look away. Not that he really tried. He was too entranced by the handsome man currently washing himself, head tilted back, eyes halfway closed as he washed himself.

Zell could feel beads of sweat rolling off his forehead.

Was it hot in here?

He still wasn't even sure why he was doing this. Like yeah, sure, he was into guys. But, this was the last guy he'd expect to feel this way about. No matter how good looking—gorgeous- Zell's mind corrected, as he watched muscles flex in the other man's arms as he was washing his face next.

He had been doing this for the past few days and wanted to smack himself for it—though luckily he hadn't been caught yet...that was something he didn't want to deal with if the other man knew he was watching him in the shower. He'd probably get his ass kicked, and mocked for days—or more. He licked his lips, which were suddenly dry, as his oceanic eyes were memorized by the beautiful body, and his pants felt way too tight in his shorts right now, so he slightly adjusted himself and groaned a little, eyes never leaving the showers occupant. He let his eyes rove over the others tanned form and felt himself twitch in his pants—he was so hard it hurt—actually fucking hurt.

Of course, it was funny that it was this man—Seifer Almasy, he had to feel this way about, and felt like a stalker. The irony of that was not lost on him and, dammit, fuck if he could help it.

However, no one in Garden knew that he liked men, and had kept it discreet. Which was fine with him. And the last thing he needed was for Seifer to find out he'd been watching him, or even jerking off to him..and quite frequently, too.

So, here he stood, like a creeper in the shadows, watching his blond friend, if you could call him that, and grown impossibly hard as he watched the other rub his body to get it clean, and wondered what said body would feel like and wanted to run his strong hands over that toned chest, and lick his way down his stomach, and fuckin' hell. He needed to stop this, but he couldn't.

He couldn't remember when it initially started—maybe a few weeks ago, when they were sparring, and he just happened to notice how Seifer looked with sweat glistening his tanned skin, and the way he lifted his shirt up—catching a tantalizing glimpse of those abs, and he wanted to licked the drops of sweat from the area by the waste line of the other blonds pants. And he just found himself staring and mentally cursing himself to the bowls of hell. Luckily, he was quick enough to recover before the other noticed anything.

And he had been kind of avoiding the other since then. Even declining sparring matches with him...less he give anything away.

Dammit, how he wanted to just kiss the other man while he ran his hands all over his body, feel his muscles ripple under his palms.

He was sick.

He had to bite his lip as he gently squeezed himself through his cargo shorts, eyelids fluttering closed for a second unintentionally. Holy damn, that felt good. He took his hand off himself before he could make a sound, not really paying attention to the fact that the water was no longer running and the shower was now empty.

Zell blinked.

"What in the fuck are you doing, chicken-wuss?!" Seifer's harsh voice came causing Zell to let out a rather—erm, manly squeak as he whirled around and came face to face with his obsession and blinked again.

Seifer scowled and crossed his arms over his well built chest. Looking rather pissed off. Just what the hell did Dincht think he was doing here?

It took him a second to find his voice, and when he did, he wanted to smack himself. "Um...w-would you believe it...I—I got lost…" He actually almost smacked himself for being so stupid.

Seifer stared.

Zell stared.

Both were silent for what seemed like forever, Zell shifting on his feet at the look the other was giving him."Dincht," came Seifer's voice, "that was the stupidest thing I think I've heard." He gave a snort and shook his head, a towel wrapped around his waist, Zell noticed, trying not to look as he kept looking at the others scowling face.

"What?" Seifer frowned. He did notice the way the other seemed to be avoiding looking at him. Why the hell was the little fucker acting so weird?

"Uh..N-nothing…" Zell said a little too quickly to be believable, wondering where the nearest balcony was located so he could hurl himself off of it and end the way too awkwardness right now.

"Doesn't look like nothing," he replied, tilting his head to the side slightly, his frown curling into the smirk his was well known for. "Was the little wuss trying to see what a real man is?"

"What?!" Zell frowned. "No!" Then he shook his head.

Seifer chuckled.

"Shut up."

"Seriously, what the hell were you doing? I thought all the kids would be in bed by now."

Zell frowned at the insult and was inches from just punching him and running off.

"Zell?"

The shorter man blinked at the others use of his actual name, which was rare with Seifer, that he forgot to be mad for a second. He was surprised that Seifer hadn't noticed the bulge in his shorts. And was tempted to cover it up, but that would have been stupidly obvious. Though he never thought of himself as too smart anyway.

"Hey!" Seifer waved a hand in front of his face, and he blinked before smacking it away and glaring. "What's up with you, Chicken? Something crawl up your ass and die?"

Zell huffed and turned around, he was going to end up becoming obvious and he knew it. He needed to get out of here, like yesterday, before his crush finds out about his sick and twisted fantasies, with said asshole standing right in from of him with that goddamn godly body of his.

Seifer sighed and shook his head. "You're acting weird—even for you, Dincht." He placed a hand on the others shoulder, which the other jumped at startling the taller blond, who just blinked. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he demanded.

"Ah..s-sorry. Look...I—uhh, gotta go...Yeah...well, bye!" He shot out of there faster than Seifer had ever seen him, leaving the gunblader bewildered.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Zell cursed himself.

Why the fucking shit was he so goddamn obvious?

Seifer was bound to find out soon and then he was surely done for. He sighed to himself. He'd been avoiding the taller man the next few days. Dodging him as best as he could, and he knew it was the most obvious, childish thing to do...but what the hell else was he suppose to do? This was fucking Seifer. The one guy who hates him.

Was it too late to fly off that balcony?

"Zell?"

"Oh, hey.." Zell said in a sigh.

Squall blinked at him and crossed his arms. He quirked a questionable eyebrow and a frown was set on his pretty face. "Something wrong?"

"Nah…" the fighter shook his head and even managed a small grin.

Squall just stared at him.

"What?"

"Seifer was looking for you…" he mentioned out of the blue, causing heat to rush to his cheeks, which he did his best to will away.

Zell winced.

"What did you do?"

The blond frowned at him. Why was it always him? Did he forget what a bastard Seifer was? "Me?" he questioned. "Why do you assume it was me?"

He shrugged. "He seemed pissed. And asked where you were."

Zell sighed and scratched the back of his neck as he figured out how to run away without anyone noticing..

It was possible, right?

"Zell?"

"Huh? I—I didn't do anything." When the Commander gave him a suspicious look he said, "I didn't!"

"Whatever," was all he said, a small shrug. "Just thought you'd wanna know-"

"Dincht!"

Okay...it wasn't his fault that a yelp escaped him and he spun around.

He was fucking startled, goddammit!

"Seifer," Squall said as the other blond approached, as Zell tried to not-so-subtly escape.

Seifer glared at the duo, Squall unfazed by it as he just said, "I found him."

The blond gunbladist rolled his green eyes and then they snapped to Zell and the scowl deepened.

Zell froze and then, because it seemed like the best thing to do at this moment, no matter how stupid it made him look, and he'd have to punch himself in the face later for it, he bolted out of there, leaving the two gunbladers to blink at the spot that was once Zell Dincht.

"What—"

"-The hell?" Seifer finished, honestly not even sure what's going on anymore than his rival seemed to as they stared at each other.

Squall just pinched the bridge of his nose. He does not get paid enough for this, he concluded and left his rival there, walking away to go see his girlfriend...one of the only sane ones left…

Zell sighed as he closed his door softly, and banged his head on it. "Ow," he whined. Then, because he's Zell, did it again without even thinking. "Ugh..dammit."

That had been close, even though he'd made himself look like a dumbass—seriously. Hopefully. Seifer would just forget about him, and leave him alone. He knew it was his own fault and rubbed his abused head distractedly.

"Hell..I'm such a coward," he said to himself and shook his head as he stepped away from the door.

Despite everything, he still couldn't get the other off of his mind and sighed again as he laid down on his bed and closed his eyes.

Sleep sounded nice right now; at least then he could escape for a while...until tomorrow, when he'd have to work with said blond on a project cleaning up.

He knew he was making himself obvious something was up. And he'd tried his best. What with sitting with Seifer and getting to know him better lately, realizing he's not so much of a bastard as he claims he is. Now he just made everything worse with his fucking infatuation of the other man.

How was he suppose to work with him like this?

Maybe..he could…

His eyes snapped open as a knock sounded on his door and he frowned. He got up to answer it without even thinking about it. And nearly slammed the door in the others face, and had been getting ready to do so, which the other anticipated and shot out his arm to prevent that from happening. Zell swallowed. He opened his mouth to say something—anything...but his brain was malfunctioning at the moment as he glanced at the others appearance—a navy blue shirt that kind of clung to his muscular build, and the pants, hung around his hips, lower than usual, which were lighter black leather. He had to make a conscious effort to not ogle him right there.

Seifer pushed passed him in a swift move, which Zell was not ready for and stumbled slightly, mouth slightly open as the door shut quietly. "W-what the hell are you doing here?" He finally managed to get out.

"Nice room, chickie," Seifer observed with a smirk as he eyed around the room, and noticed how clean the other kept it. He himself was somewhat of a slob. He crossed his arms over his chest.

Zell shook his head and glared at the other. "Almasy...what do you want?"

"To talk," he said simply, becoming serious.

Talk?

The shorter man blinked his baby blues, unsure of what to say.

"What was up with earlier?"

Jeez. Straight to the point, eh?

"I—I don't know what you're talking about," he said and heard the other scoff.

"Right...I suppose you always run away like your ass is on fire then?"

Zell opened his mouth to snap something back but realized he had nothing and just huffed and shook his head. "It...was nothing….I just remembered I forgot something…"

He could tell the other didn't believe him. But luckily for him, he let it drop. "Well, whatever. Just don't get distracted tomorrow, Dincht," he warned him. "And stop avoiding me."

Zell blinked. "Why would I be avoiding you, of all people?" He scoffed and the other just shot him a look and he nearly winced.

"Oh, I don't know," the gunblader started, sarcasm leaking from his rough voice, and Zell gulped imperceptibly. "Maybe because you always run away like a little girl whenever I'm around."

Zell just stared at him. "I do not!" He snapped."Fuckin' prick."

"Good. Then we're in agreement," Seifer said as he headed to the door, Zell trying to keep his eyes from staring at the ass. "Later, Chickie." He waved and left the other there.

"God, you're such a bitch, Almasy," he muttered.

"I heard that," was called before there was silence again.

He stared at the door like it'd suddenly grown a head before shaking his head and decided he needed to sleep. Yeah that would help.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Zell! Pay the fuck attention!" a voice shouted.

He sighed. This was just fucking great. Why had he been assigned with the bastard of the year? And crush...It wasn't his fault he was distracted, he needed to get away from the other blond, looking all perfect over there, defeating his sixth enemy.

"Are you okay?"

Zell looked up at the voice. "H-huh? Oh..yeah! Sorry. Just a little distracted."

Selphie Tilmitt gave him a searching look then grinned at him. "Aww, is there a girl on your mind? Oh! Does our little Zelly have a girlfriend?"

He nearly chocked on his drink...okay, he was hacking so bad, it was hard to take a breath. But he waved her away when she started to smack him on the back.

"W-what?" he gasped out.

She repeated her question.

"N-no," the man shook his head, though she wasn't too far off. It just wasn't a girl he was thinking about. It was a tall, roguishly good looking blond gunblader who won't seem to leave his goddamn mind.

She gave him her best 'uh huh' stare.

"I don't!"

She sighed. "It's okay, Zell. It's natural. Don't be ashamed!"

He shook his head and wanted to laugh. "I really don't, Selph. Just other things on my mind." He spotted the other man talking to a girl and he narrowed his eyes. No, he was not jealous. He couldn't be...right? Oh, what was she doing? Hanging all over the other man like that?

Selphie followed his gaze and her eyes widened. "Oh!" she smiled, completely misunderstanding his glare. "You should go talk to her!"

"Huh?" Zell gave her a look, not understanding what she was talking about. "Why?" he asked with a cock of his head.

"Oh, come on. I seen that look!" She huffed and grabbed his arm and dragged him over there and he was too stunned to act before he found himself standing in front of the pair, who looked at him, one with a golden eyebrow raised.

"Was there something you wanted?" Seifer asked, kind of happy for the distraction for the moment.

"Uh," was all Zell could say, honestly confused as shit right now, and he let his eyes crawl over the others form before snapping his gaze to the green eyes.

"Oh, See…Zelly here…"

"Selphie!" the shorter fighter hissed cutting her off. She looked at him with a frown. Seifer just stared at him, head tilted as he watched the others face, noticing his eyes kept darting between him and the girl he was talking to and his eyes widened before he smirked.

Zell didn't like that look and he was just about to go find something to kill him when Seifer spoke again. "Why didn't you say anything?" He shook his head, an odd look passing over his features. He leaned close to Zell's ear. "Does little chicken have a crush?" He stepped away.

Now Zell was confused but he shook his head. Liked the girl? He wanted to shout that he didn't. But that would just give it away, and he was not going to do that, he opened his mouth say something.

"Seifer. Come help me with this!" Seifer gave him one last look before walking away.

'No. Come back. I wasn't done staring at you'

"Hey," the girl said with a smile to the martial artist who just stared blankly at her before turning around and walking away, leaving both girls confused.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know," Selphie sighed as she watched him off in the distance now. She was so sure he liked her. Maybe he was just shy. "I think he's just shy," she said with a grin.

The other girl chuckled. "He is kind of cute," she said.

"I can…"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Zell?"

He looked up from the book he was reading. It was for a class he was taking. It was about different breeds of monsters—mostly, he liked to learn about the dragons. He had a test about them coming out and was trying to study and was currently in the library—and no, it wasn't because said delicious boy was also in the same area...that was just a happy coincidence.

"Stalking me now?" Seifer asked as he took a seat beside the other blond, a book in his hands as well.

"What? No!"

Seifer chuckled. "So how'd it go with that girl the other day? Score a date?" he asked as he kept his voice neutral.

Zell shook his head.

"Guess I'm not surprised, this is you we're talking about. Wouldn't even know the first thing about girls."

Zell opened his mouth to retort something probably cool, but came out with, "like you're any better."

Seifer chose to not say anything about that. "I'm sure they wouldn't wanna chicken-wuss, anyway," he said.

Zell glared at him and wanted to wipe that cocky look of the others handsome face. "What do you know?" he snarked, forgetting his book for now and instead looking at Seifer, memorizing himself by the others intense green eyes.

Seifer noticed this and frowned. Why was the chicken-shit looking at him like that? "Hmm. I bet I could score at date before you could."

"Right," Zell gave him a doubtful look, but inside he was screaming. He didn't want the other to get a girlfriend.

Seifer snapped his book shut but gave him a smirk. "I'll show you how to talk to a girl."

"Why would you help me, anyway?" Zell asked with a frown.

He shrugged his broad shoulders and stood up. "Because, you need all the help you can get...seeing as you're...well...you."

"Oh," Zell said, then said, "hey!"

Seifer laughed. "Just watch, chicken." he said as he walked off to talk to the library girl and Zell clenched his teeth and glared at his now forgotten book, seeing out of the corner of his eyes the girl giggling at something Seifer said.

Why was he sitting here watching this? He huffed and stood up sharply, grabbing his things and rushing out of there before the other noticed.

Seifer glanced back and frowned when he didn't see his friend. Where did he go?

{}{}{}{}{}{}

"You okay?"

Zell shrugged as his answer, not wanting to lie, but not wanting to tell her anything. "Where's Squall?" He asked instead.

"He's busy talking with his dad," Rinoa giggled.

"What?"

The girl waved her hand. "Nothing—just he isn't thrilled...you know, about Sir, Laguna wanting to have dinner with him and me."

Zell chuckled. He could just imagine the look the brunet would have right now. "I can imagine," he said out loud with a shrug as he began digging in and eating his hotdogs.

"So, what's up with you lately?" Rinoa decided to ask, knowing he was acting strange lately—having talked to Selphie, and Seifer.

"Nothing," was all he said, seeing Squall making his way towards them, an unhappy look on his face.

Squall stopped by his girlfriend and folded his arms and Rinoa linked one of her arms through his. "Did you have a nice conversation with him?" She asked quietly, chuckling at his face.

He sighed and shook his head. "I...guess."

"When do we leave?" She asked him, smiling.

He pursed his pretty lips. "In a couple hours," he finally said, his displeasure obvious.

"You should give him a chance, Squally," she admonished him gently.

He opened his mouth to protest but one look from her her grudgingly nodded his head. "Whatever."

"I thought I broke you of that habit."

"...whatever." he said, smiling at her slightly, a rare sight from the stoic man. Only few people got to witness it. Rinoa, Seifer and Zell were the only ones who ever got to see it, being the closest to him.

"Leonhart, broken of that?" Seifer came from somewhere, Zell didn't see, and managed, even if just barely, to not topple over in his chair.

"Shut up, Seifer," Squall said, scowl returning.

"That's more like it," Seifer nodded, grinning, knowing his was just irritating the other boy.

"Come on, Squall. We should get ready to go."

He nodded and let her lead him off.

It was quiet for a moment as both boys just stared at each other, until Zell suddenly stood up. "Well, I—have to go," he said and tried to beat a hasty retreat.

"Hold up a minute, Dincht," Seifer called out to him and he halted.

"What do you want?" he asked as he kept walking anyway, knowing the other was following him.

"What was that yesterday?"

"What do you mean?"

The taller blond sighed. "I mean, I was trying to help you out and you just left!"

Zell shrugged his shoulders and finally made his way to his dorm, Seifer still talking to him.

"Hey, don't ignore me, Dincht!"

Zell turned around to face him, and wished he hadn't, throat going dry and unable to think of what to say for a long moment before finally finding his voice again. "What..?"

Seifer crossed his arms and stood inches from the shorter male. "Look, I'm sorry, okay?" He said with great difficulty.

Zell stopped and stared. "Sorry? What the hell are you sorry for?"

"That girl..in the library...I know you like her…"

Zell had to stop himself from laughing. Instead he frowned and shook his head. "I don't." And it was the truth.

"What?" It was Seifer's turn to frown. "Then why did you look so pissed?"

"I wasn't."

The older narrowed his eyes. "Dincht, I may be a lot of things, but I'm not stupid! It's okay. I can help you…"

"Seifer. I don't like her." He sighed.

Seifer frowned further and appeared to be confused. Then what the hell had been Zell's problem? "Oh. Then why the did you seem pissed when I talked to her? And run off?"

"I did not!"

"You did!"

"Look, I gotta go…"

"No. Not until you tell me what the fuck your problem is.

"I don't have one," Zell shrugged and tried to make his way into his room. Being around the other was making his skin hot, especially since he was so close to him, and he could feel his body heat.

"You've been acting weird for weeks, man," Seifer told him. "So if you're not upset about her, then why would you…"

Zell waited for it.

And he didn't have to wait long.

"You...were jealous…? Of...her?" Seifer said slowly, as if his mind couldn't comprehend such a thing. His eyes widened and he stared at the other for several silent moments, He chuckled suddenly, startling the other blond who frowned. "Oh! You almost had me…"

Zell glared and Seifer shut up.

"Holy shit...you're serious," Seifer gasped, not even sure what to think. He shook his head, eyes still wide

Zell sighed and rolled his eyes. He clenched his fists tightly and he turned around to go inside his dorm. "Just forget it, man," was all he said as he left the handsome blond standing there, blinking, startled as he shut his door with a soft click.

"Zell…" Seifer managed to say then closed his mouth, unsure of what he was going to say before shaking his head, not sure what to think.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

He'd managed to avoid the other blond for the next week. And it wasn't easy, considering they had the same classes, and they'd been paired up on a project together, but Zell had managed to not show up a couple of days, not really wanting a run in with Seifer, and unsure of what the other was going to say, not to mention, Seifer was a distraction. And he knew he was gonna be docked a few points.

Sighing, Zell ran a hand through his hair as he'd gotten his daily hot dogs and took a seat in the far corner and started in on his food.

"Zell?" Squall came over with Rinoa and nodded to the martial artist before they took their seat.

"Sup?" He gave a grin, though it was lacking it's usual cheerfulness.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Fine. How was dinner with your dad? I haven't seen you lately."

Squall scowled at this. He opened his mouth to speak but his girlfriend got there before he could.

"Don't expect to respond positively to that, Zell," she said with a look to her boyfriend, who was noticeably pouting, arms crossed. Zell quirked an eyebrow at this and smirked slightly. Squall pouting? He wanted to laugh.

"It's not funny!" Squall snapped. "He kept trying to hug me, and telling me about shit I don't know or care about while looking like a moron."

Zell did laugh at this. "Aww. It couldn't have been that bad."

The scowl deepened on his pretty face; this time towards Zell.

"Squally. You really should give Sir Laguna a chance," she said with a shake of her head, some of her raven hair falling in front of one eye, which she put behind her ear.

A low growl was her answer. "He's an idiot," was the answer he gave her, but knew she was right.

She patted his shoulder with a chuckle.

The blond fighter laughed at the put out look on his face.

"Who's side are you on anyway?" He asked her, pout still in place.

"Yours," she said, kissing his cheek. "But he's not so bad, honey."

Squall grumbled and mumbled something about stupid fathers and disloyal girlfriends. "Whatever."

He watched the couple and sighed to himself. "What's wrong with you?" Squall asked him, deciding to get the conversation away from himself. He never liked talking about himself anyway. And he was just annoyed from his father.

"Huh? Oh..nah. Nothing's wrong."

"Then why do you look like someone shot a puppy in front of you?"

He sighed again. Was he really that transparent?

"Chicken-wuss!"

Zell winced and tried to act casual as the taller man made his way over to the table the three of them sat at. He looked down at his tray, which was now empty, and tried to find the best way to escape the inevitable.

"Hello, Seifer," Rinoa smiled at him.

He just looked at her for a moment, before turning to his two companions on each side of him, seeing them nod before taking off, then those beautiful eyes turned on him, a scowl on his face. "You, me, training center. Now."

Zell shook his head and sighed, still not looking at him. He made a face.

"Seifer. What are you doing?" Squall asked, seeing the other man looking less then happy.

"None of your business. This is between princess and I," Seifer said and dragged Zell up from his seat.

Squall looked between the two and just shrugged. "Don't kill each other."

Seifer smirked. "No promises." He walked off with Zell behind him.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Zell asked and yanked his arm out of the others hold while glaring.

"We're going to train," was all Seifer said by way of answer.

Zell looked confused. "You dragged me here to fight?" Why didn't that surprise him? He'd figure he'd ask why he's been avoiding him. "You don't even have your gunblade."

"Hand to hand."

"What?" Zell laughed.

"You heard me. Usual rules."

"Tch. Like you follow them. You sure about this? You want your ass kicked that bad?" Zell grinned. "You know..you're kind of slow, dude."

Seifer's eyes narrowed and before either of them knew what happened, Seifer threw the first punch, hitting the stunned Zell square in the jaw, who, after a moment of shock, came back to himself and threw himself at the taller man, aiming a blow at his abdomen. Seifer grunted in pain and just barely managed to dodge the blow to his cheek, jumping back from the leg sweep that followed.

Both lost themselves in their fight, nothing existing but just the two of them, blow after blow and dodging left and right. And, of course, Zell had the upper hand, being as he used his fists all the time, whereas Seifer used that heave ass gunblade. But, Seifer was also no slouch in the hand to hand and was holding his own—quite well, in fact.

They were both panting. They both knew they were going to have some cuts and bruises, though neither really cared. And this gave Zell a chance to release some pent up frustrations he'd been harboring inside. He'd managed, finally, to get Seifer on the ground, pinned under his weight, a victorious grin on his tattooed face.

"You..got me…" He panted, then, before Zell could think, Seifer had managed to get his legs up and twisted their positions, him now under Seifer's weight.

Dammit.

He knew his body was starting to react to the contact of the gorgeous man on top of him.

"Well, briefly," Seifer said, smirking.

Was it so bad to wanna kiss this man right now?

"A-lright...you can...get off now, man," he said, hoping Seifer couldn't feel how he was responding.

"Nah. I don't think so."

Zell's eyes softened. "Seifer…" his sentence was cut short by Seifer's lips suddenly on his own, and he froze, not sure what do to. On one hand—here his crush was—kissing him, which was what he'd been wanting, and secondly-

What the fuck?

Seifer pulled back before he could respond, a frown on his face. "S-sorry. I thought…" He got off of Zell and offered him a hand, which he took, after his shock wore off. Seifer shook his head. He rubbed his abused cheek and sighed. He'd definitely have a bruise—or sixteen.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I believe it's called a kiss, ya dumb blond," Seifer said with a roll of his eyes, a flush coming to his tanned cheeks when he'd finally realized the situation he was in.

"I know what a kiss is, asshole," Zell smarted back, huffing. "I didn't...I mean…" He paused. "Hey!"

Seifer shook his head. "Chicken-wuss," he mocked.

Zell glared at him and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt, he could feel the others breath ghost his lips and tried, really he did, but, his desire got the better of him and drew the startled Seifer into another kiss, shoving him against the wall, pretty hard. Seifer grunted. "Shut the fuck up." Then proceeded to kiss him, hard, hands gripping the taller blonds hair and tugging on it slightly, sucking on his bottom lip.

Seifer could only moan. His arms wrapped around the others shoulders and drew him closer. He tried reversing their positions but Zell wouldn't let him.

Seifer pulled away, panting for breath, glaring. "If you expect me to roll over and play bitch…"

"Seifer, shut up," he said again and started kissing his neck, tugging on his shirt to get it off, which the other let him. Zell's eyes roamed the other bare chest and licked his lips. Right now, he didn't care. He just wanted Seifer. "Do you know how long I've wanted this?"

Before Seifer could respond, his lips were attacked again, and Seifer could feel his body responding to the touches and kisses and closed his eyes as Zell trailed soft kisses down his neck, biting, hard enough to draw blood. He tasted the metallic tang of blond and pulled back to apologize.

"Don't stop," Seifer gasped, and Zell obliged and proceeded to leaves trails of kisses and bites down the tall blond's neck and chest. Seifer groaned as their lower halves brushed together, and noted how aroused Zell was, and knew he was the same. He grabbed Zell's ass, squeezed and brought him closer, also nibbling on the younger mans neck.

Both hissed at the contact. "Off. Now." Seifer said and tugged on Zell's shirt, which Zell promptly removed and tossed to the side before attaching to the other lips again.

"Shit, Zell," Seifer moan, head fuzzy from the pleasures his body was receiving.

Zell smiled into the kissing before he dropped to his knees before Seifer and made short work of removing the offending clothing.

Seifer tilted his head back and ran his hands through Zell's hair, almost lovingly, then groaned as Zell's hot, wet mouth took in the tip of his manhood and started swirling his tongue around the head, dipping it into the slit, and goddamn, the moan Seifer let out at this almost made him embarrass himself by coming on the spot.

He was too impatient and aroused to tease the other man and took the entire, impressive length into his tantalizing mouth, sucking vigorously, his mouth like a suction and all Seifer could do was moan incoherently, gripping the others blond hair tighter as he felt himself get close. No ones ever gotten him so close so soon from just a blow job, but, holy hell did Zell know what he was doing. He looked down and watched as his length was repeatedly engulfed inside Zell's inviting mouth. And it was so hot and wet, and fucking amazing. He saw the baby blues staring back at him with a smirk in his eyes and Seifer almost came just from that.

He knew he'd come soon. Zell's mouth was too damn good. He pulled the other up to his feet and kissed him hungrily. "Damn, Dincht," he panted, and started undoing the others pants, quickly pushing them down and Zell kicked them off and then Seifer was the one shoving him up against the wall, attacking the others lips, roughly, but Zell loved it. He wanted this—wanted this man. "All them hot dogs paid off, eh?" He teased as he turned the other around and kissed his neck softly.

"Fuck off," was all he hissed as Seifer groped his ass and slapped it lightly. "Seiferrr." He jumped as he felt cool, wet fingers trailing around his entrance, and tensed. But Seifer was being gentle and slowly inserted one finger inside him and he hissed in discomfort.

"You okay?" He asked, stilling before continuing.

"F-fine," he gasped and wiggled his ass, bumping against Seifer's manhood and Seifer held his hips tightly as he added another finger, slowly at first, then harder, finally finding that spot that had Zell arching his back and screaming. "Holy shit," He moaned and Seifer aimed for that spot repeatedly. He puckered hole tightening around his fingers before loosening again and he heard Seifer let out a moan before fingers were removed and a bluntness was pressing against him.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he coated his hardness.

"J-just fucking do it."

Seifer made sure he was wet enough, not wanting to hurt the other, and nothing else to really use besides his own spit, then started pushing forward, the tip entering before he stilled when Zell let out a hiss of pain. He pushed again, feeling himself enter further and gasped at the tight heat that was Zell's entrance. When he finally managed to get all the way in, both were groaning—one in pleasure, the other in pain and pleasure.

He stilled to let the other get use to his size.

"Move," Zell demanded. And Seifer did, harder then he intended. "Bastard," Zell hissed. But he wasn't mad. It was starting to ebb away as Seifer managed to find his prostate and nailed it. Zell threw his head back and moaned loudly, arching his back, driving the other blond further inside of him.

Seifer was in heaven. He had no idea it'd feel this good. Then again, he hadn't done this before either. So he was unprepared for how hot and tight and fucking amazing it would feel. He gripped the others hips painfully tight before ramming his cock inside of the other, both hissing from the action.

"Dammit, Zell…"

"Fucking shit. Harder!"

Seifer wasted no time in heeding his request and soon was pounding into him, hard and fast. Both were already close, and Seifer's sporadic thrusts showed just how close he was, but Seifer wanted Zell to come first and reached around to grab his cock and started working it in time with his own thrusts.

"Shit..I'm close…" Seifer growled into his neck before biting it, and kissed along his neck and finally found his lips, moaning into Zell's mouth as Zell clenched around him, and he tightened his grip on Zells cock, squeezing the tip, then running his thumb over the slit lightly.

That had been it for Zell—tearing his mouth away from the others, he let out a really loud moan as he felt himself come, ass tightening it's grip on the cock inside of him as he road out his orgasm. He called out the others name as he was coming down, trying to also clear his head from the white spots that entered his vision.

"F-fuck," Seifer said in a voice he'd never heard before, and he would've come right there had he not already done so. Soon, after a few more hard thrusts, Seifer stilled. Letting out a strangled moan into Zell's mouth as Zell had caught his lips again in a heated kiss as Seifer road out his orgasm, feeling his hot spurts of come hit his insides and he shuddered before the other collapsed on his back, breathing heavily, and shakily. They kissed for a moment more, their kissing turning soft and sweet before Seifer pulled away and laid his head on the others shoulder.

"Zell," Seifer said, kissing him again before removing himself from Zell.

"Damn, man," Zell said as he and the other started to dress themselves. "That was...something…"

Seifer agreed as he finished getting dressed. He stopped and turned to Zell, a smirk on his face. He stepped up to the other male and gave a genuine smile.

"You're cute when you smile," Zell commented.

"Cute?" Seifer asked, cocking a brow. "I am not cute, chicken."

"Call it whatever you want, man, but you're cute so fuckin' deal with it," was his snippy remark before laying a kiss on the other lips before stepping back and turned around to go.

"Zell?" Seifer called out, making him stop but he didn't turn around. "Come by later?" He didn't wait for an answer as he walked passed the other and left the other standing there a smile on his face.

"I'll be there, asshole."


End file.
